Jeff and Skylar: Blood and Cut
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: this is the love story between Jeff the Killer and my OC Skylar. Skylar and Jeff have very similar pasts but the thing that differs is that Skylar's parents genuinely love Skylar whereas Jeff's don't. when they meet, the become friends. will love blossom between them? Dark themes first, then happy, then horror...weird combination, i know...
1. Prologue P1 - Jeff

**Hey guys, it's me with another new story! I know, I barely update the other ones but I swear this will be the last new idea I get… (Mutters: I should really stop reading so many fanfictions)**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure most of you know the story of Jeff the Killer right? Well, I've decided to make a Jeff the Killer Love Story. The pairing is NOT Yaoi this time. The pairing is Jeff x my OC Skylar.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Warnings for this chapter – Dark themes, self-mutilation**

Sometimes, I wonder if I'm normal. Sometimes, I wonder if I could just be…normal, I would-no, no to hell with being normal!

**That's the thing, I wasn't back then…look at me now, I'm twisted**

I can never look at myself the same again. I look in the mirror and I see someone else; a person I do not recognise. A monster…I'm a monster!

**This…**_**thing **_**I look at has now become a part of everyday life**

Nothing can change my decision now! Nothing will! No one can stop me!

**I smile widely but it's just not enough. So, I grab** **the knife and slice my cheeks, making my smile bigger**

This feeling…it's painful yet I love the sight of my blood. I crave it! I want it! I NEED IT!

**Look at me now**

**Sick and twisted**

**In every way I know this is wrong**

**But the sight of my blood**

**The sight of it pouring to the floor**

**It brings me this thrill I cannot describe…**

I killed my parents that night. They can never speak ill of me again. They will burn in hell, just like I have.

**I'M LIVING IN A HELL ON EARTH!**

…

_I'm not the same anymore and I never will be. I'm a mass murderer and I'm only 20 years of age! I really am a monster. I can't stop this craving for blood. _

_I NEVER WANTED IT TO BE THIS WAY! But, the way my parents spoke ill of me…I couldn't take it. It was too much. I became insane. I wanted blood._

_That metallic taste blood has…it's addicting. I don't ever want to stop. _

_My life has gone to hell, I know that. Maybe, deep down, I want to change the beast. I want to erase this monster but I know I can't. _

_Sometimes, I have illusions of a better life but it's almost like these illusions are mocking me. It's telling me that I'll never have that life…ever. _

_If I had only fit into school with the other kids and wasn't such a freak, I might have lived a life with no worries at all._

_Illusions…funny things they are. They make you want to know which is reality and which is not. But, reality is a harsh thing. It can damage the way you look on life._

_That's what reality did to me. _

_Reality changed me._

_Reality made me this beast._

_Reality made me…Jeff the Killer_

**Go to sleep**

**Never wake up**

**Die your death**

**Don't ever come back**

**A/N: And that is the prologue! That was really…horrible I think I may have strayed from the real legend but I was just so into it. To make it worse, it's near midnight. Bad idea right? Anywho, you're probably wondering where Skylar is right? The next First chapter is going to be in her POV and she'll have a similar past to Jeff's. **

**Also, the next chapter and onwards until maybe chapter 5 or 6 is when Skylar and Jeff were in elementary, before the self-mutilation with Jeff thing happened. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	2. Prologue P2 - Skylar

**Hello there and welcome to the second Prologue of Jeff the Killer Love Story…well, I think I might change the title to something else because it's not going to be much of a love story is it? *Shakes head at the question* **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warnings for this chapter – Dark themes and cutting **

I really do dislike school. It's horrible. The teachers give me the hardest questions just because I'm falling behind. I mean, seriously!

**There was this time though, when I thought everything would change**

What a complete waste of time. That's what school is. School is there to just make you bored and it teaches you nothing! Nothing I tell you!

**Although it did teach me one thing**

Finally, it's the last lesson! This is the only class I like out of all the subjects because I'm not falling behind in it. Drama, my favourite class.

**Drama class taught me about love. It seems stupid, I know but we did this play called Romeo and Juliet and it was a play about forbidden love**

After Drama class, it was home time. I didn't want to go home. I really didn't. My brother Kaeru was going to be there. I hate him.

**My brother…he's the reason I'm doing this**

Kaeru always teases me about my birth defect. My right eye is swollen and I can't see out of it. I'm not pretty and that's why I have no friends.

**I'm ugly, I'm deformed and no one likes me**

My parents love me and I'm grateful for that but my brothers words cut like a knife. Kaeru and I are twins but we can be told apart easily. I'm the one with the birth defect and Kaeru's the one with the perfect skin.

**If I was born without this defect**

**I wondered if my brother would not tease me**

**Still he is my brother**

**And I love him all the same**

That was the night I started to cut myself. It felt good to make myself bleed. The blood was almost hypnotising.

**I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!**

...

I want to change my life. I want to make it normal. I want to get surgery on my defected eye but my parents don't have the money.

THIS WASN'T MY CHOICE! I was born with this defect and I can't get rid of it. I want it gone so maybe I can live a normal life without this defect to weigh me down.

I'm going to get surgery on it before I graduate. Maybe then will my brother stop teasing me and putting me down?

But, this is my reality.

This is what it's done to me.

I was born with this.

This is real.

It's not fake.

I want it gone…

So I can live.

**Go to sleep**

**Never wake up**

**Die your death**

**Never come back.**

**Go to Sleep**

**Shut your eyes**

**Can you see it?**

**That's your hell**

**A/N: and that is the second prologue. You're probably wondering why there are 2 prologues. Well, this one was in Skylar's POV which I mentioned in my authors note in the last chapter. Basically, this is their introductions and their outlook on their lives which is not so good.**

**The next chapter is going to be the first real chapter of this story. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! Also, this is my first story with a Hetero pairing as the main pairing so don't judge too much please – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
